Zhin Vakia
Zhin is the first Human Chairman of the Inter-Galactic Banking Clans, usurping the title from San Hill's successor, Hebid N'Seer. 'History' 'Orphan' : Assumed to be born on Bespin, his earliest memories were of abuse and neglect in an orphanage run by a tyrranical Headmaster. After being rejected time and time again by potential adoptive parents he ran away and spent most of his younger years stealing food and sleeping in the streets of Cloud City. One fateful day he found himself breaking into a rather lavish home with hopes of finding food that wasn't half rotten. Unbeknownst to him, however, this was the home of Bespin's Senatorial representative who upon catching him red-handed took pity on the frail child and offered asylum rather than the anger and ridicule he had grown accustomed to. Life changed. : The next decade saw Zhin grow into a respectable young adult, learning the value of kindness, compassion and love: things that he never would have come to know if he remained on the streets. Although somewhat sheltered from the rest of the galaxy, he studied the ways of the Senate; diplomacy, democracy and polotics, as well as guile, deception and cunning. 'Coming of Age' : The Senator taught Zhin well. On the day the Senator died, Zhin decided to take it upon himself to continue the legacy set forth by his teacher and benefactor by becoming Bespin's next Senatorial representative, the youngest ever. In the coming years Bespin would prosper like never before, becoming the galaxy's number one supplier of Tibanna gas and even spearheading an effort to create a more concentrated version of Tibanna specifically designed to power heavy artillary, doubling military purchases which gave Bespin more financial weight within the Senate, and with finances comes influence. Bespin's golden years had arrived. 'Into His Own' : During a diplomatic excursion to the Herios sector in the Outer Rim territories, Zhin's convoy was attacked by raiders. Everyone that survived the raid were taken as hostages for ransom, crew and Sentors alike. Long weeks passed before the realization dawned on the raiders that no ransom was to be paid for release, they then began murdering hostages one by one. When it was Zhin's turn to be shot down he was overwhelmed by the desire to live, the desire to kill, the need to survive. Bound with rope, he lashed out in the only way he could; with screaming rage. Every thought was inexplicably turned into action as the raiders turned their guns on each other and pulled the triggers just as Zhin had imagined within his rage. It wasn't until returning to Bespin that he found out how it had all happened. : His mental awareness had expanded exponentially during the return trip to Bespin, it was this awareness that lead him to realized that, at the moment he was about to be killed, his mind was taken by a rare species known as Space Wraith: an unfathomably powerful telepathic entity. Initially appalled and horrified, he soon came to be thankful of this possession and accepted what he had become; Wraithbound. His skin had turned a pale white while his eyes lost all color and went black. Every waking hour of the next year was devoted to developing the new psionic abilities. Zhin became obsessed with expanding his limits and every day those limits were pushed further and further. Inevitably he hit a wall but would never accept that he had reached his limits, being limited was unacceptable. His ambitions quickly turned sinister. : He began researching cybernetics and came across a certain technology that was of great interest. It was a rare, expensive technology and only a small handful of scientific doctors were qualified to perform the medical procedure of implantation. But his drive for psionic perfection would stop at nothing. Psychic Augmenters was his answer. This technology would do more than expand the limits of his psionics, it would shatter them. : One of these few scientific doctors was found on the planet Corellia, convincing him to do the procedure(permanently removing the hair from his head) was effortless. These Psychic Augmenters were tiny considering that other augmenters usually encompassed the part of the body they were meant to enhance. The doctor dubbed these tiny augmenters "spikes". The first spike had virtually no effect as his mind was already beyond a single spike's capabilities. But obsession would not stop at one spike and he had the doctor implant all he had, one hundred of them, covering Zhin's entire head, even his face. 'Chairman' : A taste of Senatorial power was only a tease to something greater. Zhin now had the power to do and be anything he wanted, and he wanted complete control. The seat of the Supreme Chancellor was an easy target, however after spending so much time in the senate he came to realize that the Chancellor held no real power at all. He set his sights on the highest, most unsuspecting seat in all of polotics: Chairman of the Inter-Galactic Banking Clans. San Hill's successor, Hebid N'Seer, was not the most popular of Muuns, this made getting rid of him an effortless task. A mere two weeks and a simple subconscious subliminal idea was all it took to make it look as if N'Seer's desicion to bequeath the chair to Zhin was as natural as breathing. The transition was so fast and quiet that most of the galaxy didn't even take notice. What better way to have complete control over the peoples of the galaxy than where, when and how their currency is used, on a whim he could start and end a war, cause an entire planet to plunge into recession, make the poorest nation the wealthiest in the quardant, even cease the bank accounts of entire empires and force them to ruin. The galaxy was now his on a silver platter to do with as he pleased. The greatest coup d'etat in history was performed by a single man, and the galaxy would never knew what hit it. 'Personality' : Although his mentor instilled a sense of compassion, the days of caring for his fellow Bespinians have long since passed. The Space Wraith inhabiting his body is a cold and unforgiving creature, taking on it's characteristics is not a matter of choice but of necessity, with out it he could never have reached the heights of power he now relishes in. Concise, direct, stubborn and somewhat arrogant, Zhin's approach to polotics is the same in all facets of life. A passionate hatred towards raiders, theives, bandits, pirates and the like stems from his experience as a hostage for ransom. Romance is of no concern and friends have proven nothing but useless. He loves one thing: control. 'Powers/Abilities' : His abilities of persuasion and mind control are boundless. Being possessed by a Space Wraith combined with 100 Psychic Augmenters in his head makes him completely immune to all forms of mental attacks. Even the most harded Force sensitives will, in time, succumb to Zhin's relentless psionic assaults as the Wraith will never tire or fatigue. Some may suspect, but none know for sure about Zhin's abilities since he wipes the memory of any mind he comes into telepathic contact with. 'Empire' : The InterGalactic Banking Clan is a organization of commerce guilds spread across the galaxy, it's influence even reaches beyond the galactic boarders. 'Wraithbound' : Space Wraiths are an incorporeal species of Force-sensitive parasites, beings of pure thought believed to originate from the Neatherworld, able to possess the minds of sentient beings via an extraordinarily powerful telepathic bond. Such possessed beings are called Wraithbound. : The weak-willed are typically overcome by the Wraith, losing control over their own bodies, and losing their minds permanently. The strong-willed fight for dominance over the physical body, and if successful, inherit the supernatural telepathic abilities of the parasite - physical and psychological changes are a certainty.